Fragile
by Saruvi
Summary: When boys names appear on the kiseki without souls, Hisoka and Tsuzuki are sent in to investigate all the while dealing with their relationship as a new couple, especially when Muraki kidnaps Hisoka.
1. New Case

**Disclaimer:** Yami no Matsuei and the characters Hisoka Kurosaki, Asato Tsuzuki, and other YnM characters are the property of Yoko Matsushita.

--

Hisoka stood in front of his bedroom mirror. He was examining his body. So he was naked in front of the mirror. He scrutinized every inch of his flesh. Every curve, every angle. He was so thin. So under developed. No wonder his partner never looked at him as more than a kid.

He looked like a kid which made him angry. Once again, he started to cry. He wanted so badly to be with Tsuzuki in more ways than just a partner. But if he looked this way, his partner would never see him as anything more than a bother.

"Soka are you sleeping?" Tsuzuki yelled from the other side of the door.

"N-no, I am getting ready to go to bed though so don't come in!" Hisoka yelled back, quickly grabbing his robe and tossing it on just in time for Tsuzuki to throw open the door.

"Soka, you gotta try some of this.... hey, you're really ready for bed?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Yes you baka! I am sleepy from all the work I had to do today while you were out searching for dessert!" Hisoka replied, sitting down on his bed.

"But you gotta try this! It's sooooo good! Chocolate and caramel with cherries on top. It's so good to eat," Tsuzuki said, holding out some of the chocolate cake to Hisoka.

Hisoka leaned over and took a bite, chewing slowly. It was delicious. He wondered what it would be like to kiss his partner and before he knew it, he was leaning forward, pressing his lips to Tsuzuki's. What amazed him was his partner started kissing him back. But just when Hisoka ended up in Tsuzuki's lap, the older male pulled away.

"We can't do this Hisoka. We're partners and roommates," Tsuzuki said, pushing Hisoka off his lap.

"Why not? You know I love you and I want to be with you," Hisoka said.

"Because, I'm too old for you. You're just a boy," Tsuzuki said.

"I am not a kid! I'm technically twenty now. But you'll never see me as anything more than a sixteen year old," Hisoka screamed, glaring, he said, "Get out!"

"Soka, please," Tsuzuki said.

"GET OUT!" Hisoka shouted again.

And Tsuzuki left, his eyes clouded and teary.

--

The next day at work, Hisoka wouldn't talk to him at all. Tsuzuki was worried and cornered the kid in their office after lunch.

"Hisoka, please talk to me," Tsuzuki pleaded.

"I've got nothing to say except I am sorry that I pushed myself onto you. I didn't realize it would disgust you that much," Hisoka said flatly.

"Is that what you think? That you disgust me?" Tsuzuki asked, his face shocked.

"Why else would you deny me?" the teen asked.

"Because I don't want you to think I'm like Muraki. Maybe I don't want you to hate me. Did you think that could be it?" Tsuzuki asked.

Hisoka tilted his head, as he slid his hands up Tsuzuki's chest. "I didn't think of that. You're not like him," he told the older man.

"Tsuzuki, Kurosaki, you have a case," Tatsumi said, walking into their office with a quick knock on the door.

"What is it Tatsumi?" Tsuzuki asked, walking over to his desk and sitting on the corner of it. Hisoka closed his eyes. He had a lot on his mind and didn't really feel up to a case at the moment.

Tatsumi looked at Tsuzuki, then Hisoka, then the file in his hand. "Boys are disappearing. They look like Kurosaki-kun and we think Muraki might be involved. Their souls aren't appearing for judgment, just their names in the kiseki."

"Not again. Everytime we turn around he's involved in something. So we have to go find out why their souls aren't coming in," Hisoka said sarcastically. He hated cases involving Muraki, with good reason too.

"Correct. If you find their souls, you are to help them pass on. Try not to get too close to Muraki if it is him. Enma wants him alive. God only knows why," Tatsumi said.

"So we leave in the morning yes?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Right. I've booked you both a hotel room. Funds aren't as good as we expected so you'll be sharing a room," Tatsumi told them.

Both shinigami sighed and nodded as Tatsumi left their office.

"Soka, are you going to be alright with Muraki being involved?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Yeah I'm not as fragile as you might think," Hisoka replied.

"I don't think you're fragile or weak. I think you're very strong, but you tend to let the man get to you," Tsuzuki said.

"I know I know. I'll do better okay? I promise," Hisoka said and gave a rare smile. Which made Tsuzuki smile back.


	2. Lovers

The boy sat still, staring off into space as his portrait was painted. His hands and feet were becoming numb sitting so still but he knew better than to complain. Emanuel didn't like it when people complained. He would hurt a person for less.

Jonathan wanted to go home, but he knew, if he said that, Emanuel would have a fit. Like the others, Jonathan was just a toy. He could feel himself becoming drowsy as more of the portrait began to take shape.

He craned his neck around to stare at the other portraits. All of the boys looked like him. Wheat blonde hair and green eyes. They were now part of the portraits though, their very existence locked away in the spread of paint and sweat to bring a canvas to life with their souls.

As Jonathan's life force was transferred to the canvas, his green eyes shimmered with tears and Emanuel smiled in satisfaction.

--

"Ne Tsu, you really aren't disgusted by the way I look?" Hisoka asked that night in their apartment.

"No why would I be? You're beautiful," Tsuzuki replied.

The two were laying on Hisoka's bed, lights off with the cool breeze blowing in from the windows.

"I will always look this way you know. But, I love you and I want to be with you," Hisoka said.

"I want to be with you too, but are you sure you won't hate me? Or think I'm taking advantage of you?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Never. But could you make love to me tonight before we go on the case tomorrow? I want to be closer to you," Hisoka asked.

Tsuzuki loved the cool shyness of his younger partner. The way Hisoka could seem to have everything together but still be so innocent and shy. Coyly asking if they could make love, Tsuzuki's pants swelled at the notion.

He'd love to be with his partner and right now, he threw every reason not to be out the window with the breeze. He moved over the boy, slowly kissing him along his jawline, hoping the empath wouldn't pull away. And when he didn't, he claimed those soft lips with his own.

Slowly he undressed them both as he kissed Hisoka. Never wanting to pull away, he felt the boy's hands slide up to caress his back. Despite what Hisoka thought, he was fragile, not weak, but just delicate enough to need someone to help hold everything he'd been through together.

Kissing his way down the boy's throat and exploring every inch of skin he could reach, he had Hisoka roll over so he could kiss the boy's backside, sliding his finger around the puckered entrance of his most intimate spot, he heard the boy hiss in pain as the finger slid inside slowly.

"You okay?" Tsuzuki asked.

In the dark, he saw Hisoka nod, so he continued with another finger, continuing to kiss and suck on the beautifully pale skin that was truly only Hisoka's. His taste was incredible and rolling the boy over once again he wanted to taste him even more.

Sliding downwards as his fingers stretched the empath, Tsuzuki took hold of the boy's hardened erection and sucked softly on the tip, earning a squeak from Hisoka. Sliding the boy's member all the way into his mouth, Tsuzuki found he liked this taste more than anything, including his beloved apple pie.

Feeling his partner tightening and arching upwards, Tsuzuki pulled back a bit so he could swallow the boy's climax. Loving even that taste. Pulling away, he pulled his fingers out of the boy's body and slide upwards.

"Ready for more baby?" Tsuzuki asked.

Too shaky to talk, panting, Hisoka nodded and gasped as Tsuzuki filled him in one swift movement. His erection pulsing inside the boy, Tsuzuki thought he would go mad if he couldn't move. Sensing the need for more, Hisoka wiggled, silently begging for his partner to move inside him.

And move Tsuzuki did, pushing in and out of the tight ring of muscle he felt it give way so he could move easier. Hisoka began thrashing on the bed, wanting more of something he barely knew the name of.

"I love you," Hisoka cried as he climaxed a second time, tightening his arms around his lover as Tsuzuki climaxed deep within him.

"I love you too baby," the older shinigami said. Shortly after pulling out of the boy, the two fell asleep, ready for their case in the morning.

--

"I told you no more! No more boys," Muraki was pissed.

Emanuel was no longer waiting for him to supply the boys, he was hunting for them on his own. There was one he'd seen that he wanted more than anything and yet, the boy was elusive and couldn't be found.

"How do you expect me to paint if you don't bring me anything to paint with?" Emanuel asked, his voice taking on a hint of anger and selfishness.

"No more Emanuel. You've brought unwanted attention down on us," Muraki said.

"I don't care Kazutaka! You said I could paint and paint I will. These boys create the most lifelike paintings I've ever done and I can't stop now," Emanuel shouted.

Muraki slapped him. He couldn't take the risk that the shinigami would find out about the boys or Emanuel. Even the painter didn't realize what was happening when he painted the boys. But now it seemed Emanuel wanted more power and Muraki was loathe to let him have it.

"You will continue to paint. But only boys I bring you. Is that clear?" Muraki spat out.

"Crystal," Emanuel replied, looking away while still holding his hand over his cheek.


	3. My Cookie

The next few days had Hisoka and Tsuzuki spending their time exploring each other as well as asking around for any information on the boys that had appeared on the kiseki. No one knew anything except that all the boys had posed for a local painter.

"So the boys posed for the same painter?" Tatsumi asked when they reported in.

"Yeah, and they said there is a man in white that visits the painter. So your guess that Muraki is involved is correct," Hisoka said, grabbing one of Tsuzuki's chocolate cookies and sticking his tongue out at his lover when the older male protested.

"So~ka!" Tsuzuki whined.

"You two should be careful, anything you're not sure about come report to me alright?" Tatsumi said above the whining inu form of Tsuzuki, who was now clutching at his partner's pant leg.

"That was my cookie Soka-chan! I love you but it was my cookie!" Tsuzuki whined.

"Yes Tatsumi Sir, we'll be careful. Get off my leg Tsuzuki you baka!" Hisoka shouted as Tatsumi left the room.

"Soka so mean!" Tsuzuki wailed and Hisoka broke down, scooping up his partner's inu form, he cuddled him close, "I'll buy you a whole box of cookies when we get back to the hotel."

"Really? Oh Soka I love you so much!" Tsuzuki said transforming into his normal form.

"Ba~ka!" Hisoka said laughing.

--

Hisoka and Tsuzuki decided to visit the painter, Emanuel Tegano, to see if he knew anything about the boys. Since he'd painted the boys, he should have some information.

"So you haven't seen any of the boys except this Jonathan since you painted them?" Tsuzuki asked.

Hisoka was looking at the portrait of Jonathan. It was shocking to see how closely they looked like one another. They could almost be twins. Plus, Jonathan seemed to be living with Emanuel, though he was asleep at the moment and the shinigami couldn't speak to him.

"They posed for me, then left afterwards. I haven't seen or heard from them since then," Emanuel said.

But Hisoka could sense the man was lying. There was something about the boys that the man wasn't telling them. And he was trying to keep from bringing up Muraki's name. Hisoka could detect images of Muraki coming off of the man with his empathy.

--

Teleporting back to their hotel room, Hisoka wondered why there were no bodies of the boys. Hisoka knew Emanuel was hiding something, so he figured they should keep a close watch on the guy. Maybe he knew something about where the boys were.

"We're going to talk to Emanuel again tomorrow right?" Tsuzuki asked, digging into the box of cookies Hisoka bought him.

"Yeah. To see what he knows. If all the boys posed for him, he has to know something. I can tell he's lying so I think we should focus on him," Hisoka said, snatching a cookie from the box and eating it fast.

"Soka! If you want my cookies you have to kiss me first," Tsuzuki teased.

"Maybe I don't wanna kiss you first. Maybe I want to kiss you after," Hisoka teased back, sliding into his partner's lap and kissing the man, which earned him a deep throaty moan.

"You're such a brat," Tsuzuki said, standing up and laying them both down on the bed.

"I am but you love me anyway," Hisoka said, his eyes already glazing with passion.

"Yes I do," Tsuzuki agreed, kissing the boy.

--

Jonathan cried the whole time Muraki was inside him. It hurt so much. He hated it. He didn't even have the will to fight back. Ever since Emanuel painted his portrait, he couldn't fight back against Muraki's advances.

While Muraki moved in and out of the boy, he deliberately made sure it hurt. Because he enjoyed it and it brought back memories as he stared into Jonathan's green eyes as he thought of Hisoka, all the while calling Jonathan his perfect doll.

"Go clean yourself up, and then go to bed," Muraki said, getting up from the bed when he was done.

"Yes Sir," Jonathan said.

"You're a good boy, but you're not anywhere close to him," Muraki said, making Jonathan want to ask who "he" was.

But he knew better, so he just ran into the bathroom and ran a bath for himself. If he disobeyed, Muraki would hurt him much worse than raping him daily.


	4. Not As Planned

Hisoka panted as he rolled off of Tsuzuki. He thought of something while they were making love.

"Tsu, what if this painter is doing something to the boys with the help of Muraki?" he said to his partner.

"Like what?" Tsuzuki asked, cuddling the boy close to him.

"Well, trapping their souls somehow. All the boys posed for their portrait right? So what if Muraki is using magic to help trap the boys souls in their paintings or something like that? I know it sounds silly, but maybe..." Hisoka trailed off.

"It actually doesn't sound silly. It sounds like something Muraki would do or be involved in. So tomorrow we visit Emanuel again and look for the boys portraits. It might explain the lack of bodies," Tsuzuki said.

"Right. Let's get some sleep though after a bath. I'm all sticky," Hisoka said. Tsuzuki laughed as he licked one of the boy's slender shoulders.

"Tsu, if you do that, I'll never make it to the bathroom," the empath teased.

"Maybe I don't want you to go yet. Perhaps, I'm not done with you," Tsuzuki teased back, but he was already picking the teen up and heading towards the bathroom.

--

"Was the boy with him?" Muraki asked.

"Yeah he was with him," Emanuel answered.

"I want that boy," Muraki said and Emanuel nodded.

Though, Emanuel didn't know how they were going to get the boy without the man since the two were always together. But what Muraki wanted he usually got.

"Maybe use Jonathan as bait to get what you want," Emanuel suggested.

He really didn't care. As long as he could paint he didn't care what Muraki did.

"Good idea. I'll think of how to use him for bait to get that kid," Muraki said.

--

"I'm not so sure about this Hisoka, why does he want you to come alone?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Because he's afraid he said in the letter. He wants my help. I'll bring him here okay?" Hisoka said.

"But why should you go alone? Maybe I could hide somewhere in the park where he won't see me," Tsuzuki suggested.

"Tsu, please let me do this. This boy is another lead in this case and from what he wrote, he is being used by Muraki. And I can guess what that man is using him for," Hisoka told his partner.

"Alright, but I'll be in the park too, invisible, just to make sure you stay safe. If you say no, you're not going," Tsuzuki said.

"Fine but you don't interfere alright?" Hisoka said.

"I won't. Unless you're in danger," Tsuzuki told him and the teen nodded.

Hisoka did like the protectiveness of his older partner. It made him feel safe. Though, sometimes, he wished he were as strong of a shinigami as Tsuzuki was. Perhaps it was time for him to look for a shikigami.

--

Jonathan was frightened as he waited in the park for the kid Muraki told him about. He was supposed to come alone without his male companion so Jonathan thought everything would be alright. If not, Muraki had threatened him physically and Jonathan was afraid of what the man would do to him if he didn't pull this off.

It was past dusk. Jonathan wanted to go home but he thought, if Muraki wasn't around he could get this kid to help him leave the man. At least, that's what he was planning to do. What he hadn't planned on was the boy's companion showing up when Muraki suddenly appeared and snatched the kid and disappeared.

"Where would he take him?" Tsuzuki demanded, clutching the boy by the shoulders.

"You're hurting me. I don't know where he would take him," Jonathan said flatly. Truthfully, he didn't really know. Muraki had so many places to take a person it was impossible to know where he would go. Perhaps, somewhere even Jonathan didn't know about.

"I'm sorry kid. But I need to find my partner. You come with me," Tsuzuki told them boy, who had begun to tremble in fear, "I'm not Muraki. I'm not going to hurt you."

"A-alright. But really, I don't know where he would take him. I swear," Jonathan said, as Tsuzuki teleported both to the hotel room he and Hisoka had.

"Don't worry. I'll find Hisoka and we'll get you somewhere safe where Muraki can't hurt you anymore," Tsuzuki told him.

"Uh, yeah, sure. This is a nice room. Would it be okay if I took a nap? I'm really sleepy and Muraki, well, he doesn't let me get much sleep," Jonathan asked.

Tsuzuki felt bad for having gotten angry with the kid. He was just worried about where Hisoka was and what Muraki would do to him that he about panicked when he realized Muraki had shown up and taken the teen. Now he had another problem. What to do with Jonathan.

"Sure, take a nap, a bath, anything you want. I have to go for a bit, but you'll be safe here so get some sleep. I'll be back soon," Tsuzuki said, watching as the boy laid down on the bed and fell asleep. Covering the kid up with a blanket, he teleported to Meifu to fill Tatsumi in on what had happened.


	5. Safety for One

It was warm where Hisoka was. He wasn't afraid. Just angry at himself for allowing Muraki to be able to take him. Tsuzuki must be worried and about to panic by now he thought. Hisoka had to keep his head about him. No matter what Muraki did to him, he had to keep coolheaded and not let the man get the better of him.

Sitting up, he noticed he was lying on bed. Looking around, he noticed the fireplace, which accounted for the warmth he felt. He was alone in the room though. Getting up, he walked over to the door and pulled it open. Grateful that it wasn't locked, he walked out of the room.

Noticing a staircase ahead of him, he ran to it and rushed down them. As he reached the bottom, Muraki stepped in front of the staircase. Hisoka stopped in his tracks.

"Good you're awake," Muraki said pleasantly.

"What do you want with me?" Hisoka asked.

"The pleasure of your company is all I require," Muraki told him.

"Right. So you're not going to hurt me? Or rape me? Nothing like that? You kidnapped me just for my company?" Hisoka snapped.

"I just want your company. I could rape you again if you like. And I'd love to hurt you but truthfully, I just wanted your company," Muraki said.

"Don't you come near me! And don't touch me!" Hisoka said, running up the stairs and back into the room, slamming the door shut, he locked it.

He expected Muraki to come barging in, despite the door being locked. He knew it was no protection against the man, but when Muraki didn't even knock on the door, Hisoka began to get confused. What did the man want with him? He couldn't really want his company. The man was evil and he even admitted he wanted to hurt him!

--

Jonathan was still asleep when Tsuzuki returned to the hotel room. Going over everything in his mind including the conversation with Tatsumi, he struggled to not panic. He had to stay level headed in order to get Hisoka back.

"You're sure the boy doesn't know where Muraki would take Kurosaki?" Tatsumi had asked.

Tsuzuki had shaken his head, "He said he didn't know. I don't know if he's lying or scared or what. Muraki did a number on him. And if I'm not mistaken, he probably raped the kid more than once."

"Could you bring him to Meifu? I'd like Watari to look at him and maybe we could get him to tell us something about the boys that are missing," Tatsumi asked.

"Sure, I'll bring him up here when I get back to the hotel. He wanted a nap. He truly did look exhausted," Tsuzuki told him.

"Poor kid. Bring him up here. We'll see what we can do. Maybe he'll think of a place Muraki might have taken Kurosaki," Tatsumi said. Tsuzuki had nodded and teleported back to the hotel room.

--

"No more please," Jonathan moaned in his sleep. When he began crying, Tsuzuki gently shook his shoulder to wake him up.

"No don't touch me!" the boy screamed and Tsuzuki was reminded of Hisoka in the early days of their partnership.

_Muraki, when I find you, I will kill you for doing this, _Tsuzuki thought.

"Shush, it's me Tsuzuki," Tsuzuki told the boy, grabbing him and taking him in his arms. Hoping what worked for Hisoka would work for this boy too.

Jonathan clutched at Tsuzuki, crying. He couldn't stop crying. Everything he'd been through and would go through and all he could do was cry. He was hopeless and useless. Just as Muraki told him he was. He would always be nothing.

"I'm sorry. I'm useless. Muraki was right," he cried into Tsuzuki's chest.

"No, he was wrong. No one including you is useless. He said things to Hisoka like that and they aren't true for him nor for you," Tsuzuki said comfortingly.

"Are you sure? I think I might know where he has the other boys he left Emanuel paint," Jonathan said.

"Really? That would be great if we can find them all! Plus, my superior wants me to bring you to where I work to have you checked out. Don't worry, I'll be with you," Tsuzuki said when Jonathan tensed up.

"You promise?" the boy asked. Tsuzuki nodded and the boy relaxed. Shimmering out, he teleported them to Meifu.


	6. Dinner and a Painting

"Yeah?" Hisoka said when there was a knock on the door later that evening.

"I made dinner. I know you must be hungry by now so would you do me the honor of eating with me?" Muraki asked on the other side of the door.

Hisoka's stomach growled. He _was_ hungry. But he didn't want to eat with the man who had killed him.

"I'll bring you a plate if you don't want to eat with me," Muraki said, and he sounded genuinely hurt by this. What was more was he _felt_ genuinely hurt by Hisoka's not wanting to eat with him when the boy scanned him with his empathy.

"I know you're using your empathy on me and I'm letting you feel how I do. I would really like to eat a simple meal with you," Muraki said.

Against his judgment, and before he could talk himself out of it, Hisoka got up from his position on the bed and walked over and unlocked the door. Opening it, he saw Muraki standing there, a slight frown on the man's usually bland face.

"I'll eat with you. But you don't touch me. Deal?" Hisoka said.

"Yes. Deal," Muraki replied, "The dining room is this way." Leading the way down the stairs and off to one of the rooms where the meal had already been served by the servants. Hisoka's belly grumbled from lack of food and he blushed apologetically.

--

"There's signs of rape and abuse. It looks like he's been tied up for hours at a time judging from the burn marks on his wrists. He was raped repeatedly as well. I don't know if he'll get over it or not," Watari told Tsuzuki and Tatsumi.

"Damn that Muraki! And now he has Hisoka. I gotta find him," Tsuzuki said angrily.

"We'll find Kurosaki, Tsuzuki, don't worry. We are watching the Tokyo hospital Muraki works at and the Kokarou where Oriya lives to see if Muraki shows up. So far, he hasn't," Tatsumi said.

"Alright. But I am going to talk to that painter Emanuel Tegano again. I know he knows something," Tsuzuki said. Tatsumi nodded.

"Tsu-Tsuzuki!" Jonathan cried from his bed.

"I'm right here kiddo. I promise I won't leave you for long but I gotta go talk to that painter," Tsuzuki said.

"I know. You need to find your partner," Jonathan said, "Muraki has a warehouse. He took some of us to see it where he stores things he wants to keep like our paintings."

"Do you remember where it is? Could you show me?" Tsuzuki asked. Jonathan nodded.

--

The warehouse was on the docks so when Jonathan told Tsuzuki where it was, Tsuzuki knew right away his partner wasn't there. Jimmying the lock had them inside in no time at all. Sure enough, all six portraits, including Jonathan's were now in the warehouse.

"Wonder when he put my portrait here," Jonathan asked.

"Probably after he took Hisoka," Tsuzuki said.

"Our souls are attached to these paintings. I hate him. I hate everything he did to me," Jonathan cried, clawing at his portrait.

His nails ripped through the canvas and he started to breathe raggedly. Tsuzuki, worried, grabbed hold of him and pushed him away from the portrait.

"Jonathan, if you destroy the painting, you could hurt yourself in the process," Tsuzuki told him.

"I don't care! I hate everything that's happened because of this painting," the boy cried, disengaging himself from Tsuzuki's hold and rushing at the painting again, "I want it over. I want it gone. Help me please."

And together, they destroyed the paintings of the boys. After destroying Jonathan's, the boy suddenly disappeared. Returning to Meifu had Tatsumi telling Tsuzuki the boys souls had appeared for judgment including Jonathan's. Tsuzuki would miss the boy, but he was in a much better place now where Muraki couldn't hurt him. Now to find Hisoka.


	7. Mine

There was something wrong with Muraki. When they'd eaten dinner together, it had been pleasant. Almost as though two friends were eating. The man didn't even attempt to come close to him at all. He made polite conversation and that was all. When the meal was finished, he'd allowed Hisoka to retire to his room and he went off to do whatever.

Hisoka was confused by this behavior. In every encounter he'd ever had with Muraki, the man had been cruel and evil. Doing things just to hurt a person or break them. But now it seemed as though he were trying to gain Hisoka's trust.

If you thought about it, the way to win his trust would be starting with him letting him go. Hisoka missed Tsuzuki and his friends at the Ministry. And he hated being in the same house as Muraki. Because he knew, it was only a matter of time before the man reverted back to the cruel personality he was.

--

"You can go outside you know," Muraki was saying to him.

"Let me go please," Hisoka said.

"No bouya. I will never let you go again. You're mine. When you realize that we'll be happy together," Muraki said.

"I will never be happy as a prisoner. I do not belong to you!" Hisoka snapped.

"You have always belonged to me. Ever since I saw your beautiful face that night, you were mine. I made you mine. You can go outside but there's a spell around the grounds so you can't leave," Muraki told him.

"Ugh, just let me go dammit!" Hisoka shouted as he ran upstairs and slammed his bedroom door shut.

--

Hisoka paced the room. How could Muraki say he would never let him go? Did he really plan on keeping him forever?

It was almost as though Muraki were saying he loved him. But that couldn't be. Muraki didn't love anything or anyone. People were playthings to him. To do what he wanted to them.

Hisoka needed to find a way out. He wanted to go back to Tsuzuki.

_Tsuzuki, I miss you so much,_ Hisoka thought, throwing himself onto his bed.

--

Tsuzuki, who was trying very unsuccessfully to sleep felt something in his heart throb. It was as though he could almost hear his lover's voice saying he missed him. Dismissing this as just himself missing his partner, he got out of bed. It hurt to sleep in the same bed alone.

_I've gotta find you Hisoka. I hope you're alright,_ he thought to himself.

--

Emanuel was in a fury. As was Muraki when they went to check out the portraits due to the fact Jonathan never returned as he was supposed to. They had thought perhaps the shinigami were keeping the boy, but when Muraki received a call saying all the boys were now gone from the house Muraki had kept them in, the doctor went to check out his warehouse.

Not realizing Tsuzuki and Tatsumi would be staking the place out, Muraki was caught off guard when Tsuzuki demanded to know where his partner was.

"He's safe. I won't be returning him though, so you may as well give up looking for him," Muraki said, regaining his composure.

"Where is he? You're not keeping him! You hear me," Tsuzuki shouted and Tatsumi had to stop him from advancing on the doctor.

"But I am keeping him my dear Tsuzuki. He is mine. As he always has been. All those other boys were to prepare myself to accept him into my life," Muraki said and Tsuzuki pulled away from Tatsumi and grabbed the doctor by the lapels of his jacket.

"Where is he? Where did you take him?" Tsuzuki demanded.

"Now now, there's no need for roughness. We can be civil. You took something of mine so I'll keep something of yours. Though, he was never really yours. I claimed him when he was thirteen and I've claimed him again," Muraki said.

"You hurt him and I will kill you. Do you understand?" Tsuzuki said as Tatsumi pulled him off the doctor.

"Oh I understand. You're in love with the boy. But you'll get over it. Good day gentlemen," Muraki said as he and Emanuel walked out of the warehouse.

--

"Do you think they'll find the boy?" Emanuel asked.

"No. No one knows where I have him. Not even you," Muraki said.

"Did you want me to paint him to take his soul?" Emanuel asked.

"No." Muraki said firmly, "I want him as is. He's such a spirited boy."

"Alright. Just let me know what you want to do," Emanuel said.

"There's nothing more of you I require," Muraki said, stabbing Emanuel through the heart.

The painter never saw it coming. Of everyone around Muraki he thought he was needed. But Muraki needed only the things he designated for himself. Like Oriya or Hisoka.


	8. Plans

Hisoka felt a hand brush his bangs away in his sleep and pressed his face into the comfort of that hand. He believed it was Tsuzuki, who was the only one to ever touch him so intimately. Slowly opening his eyes, he bolted upright when he saw it was Muraki sitting on the edge of his bed.

"What are you doing in here?" he snapped, pulling his sheet up to his chin.

"You were sleeping so soundly you didn't hear me knock. Breakfast is ready and I'd like to take you out if you will give me your word you won't try to get away," Muraki said.

"No way. You take me out of here and I'll do my best to get away from you so why not just let me go?" Hisoka said.

Muraki leaned forward, his lips barely grazing Hisoka's, he breath warm on the boy's face, "I'm never letting you go bouya. Get used to it," he said as he seized Hisoka's lips with his own.

Driving his tongue into Hisoka's mouth, he was reminded of that night so long ago when he'd taken the boy under a red moon and cherry tree. When he'd stolen the innocence of Hisoka while the teen cried and begged to be let go. He had realized, he loved him then as he loved him now.

"I love you bouya. You'll always be mine," Muraki said as he pulled away and got up. Walking out, he looked at Hisoka, who's green eyes were wide with surprise and fear. Shaking his head, he left the room.

"Dammit, why didn't I just agree to go with him. I could have went back on my word. He wouldn't know the damn difference!" Hisoka muttered, wiping his hand across his lips.

He was right. Muraki thought he was in love with him and he was trying to get Hisoka to love him back. That was why he hadn't hurt him yet. Perhaps, if he could provoke him to hurting him, the man would snap out of this unusual character act.

Biting his lip, he thought of what and how to go about provoking the doctor. Maybe no eating with him. Calling him names would work. That always got the man angrier. And if you're in love with a person and they reject you, sometimes, you get angry. Hisoka formulated a plan in his mind.

--

Right, time to get started, Hisoka thought.

He walked downstairs and grabbed his plate. Walking out of the room, he was stopped when Muraki asked, "Where are you going?"

"To my room to eat. I don't see how as a prisoner I should be forced to eat with you. So I'll take my meals in my room from now on," Hisoka answered.

"Sit down bouya. You'll eat with me as that is what I want. You may think you're going to get your way here, but you won't. I'm in charge, so sit down," Muraki said.

"No," Hisoka said simply.

Muraki stood up, walked over to him, grabbed his plate and slammed it down on the table. Grabbed him, and hauled him over to his chair, throwing him into it.

"Sit and eat. You're going to try my patience and as much as I adore your company, I won't hesitate to hurt you to prove my point," Muraki said through clenched teeth.

"You wouldn't hurt someone you love would you?" Hisoka asked snidely.

"Don't try me bouya. I would hurt you in a millisecond if I felt like it," Muraki replied.

"Then why don't you feel like it? Why haven't you raped me yet?" Hisoka snapped.

Muraki seemed to think about this for a second before he answered with, "I... don't know. This isn't like me is it? I would have raped you and hurt you long before now."

Hisoka's eyes widened as a tear slid down Muraki's face. What the hell was going on?

--

While investigating Emanuel's home, something caught Tsuzuki's eye. It was a portrait of Muraki. Why would the doctor pose for the painter? And then, Tsuzuki noticed, it had a photo clipped to the corner. The doctor hadn't posed for it, it had been painted from the photo.


	9. Playing with Fire

Tsuzuki transported the painting to Meifu along with himself. He was worried that if anything happened to the portrait, Hisoka would be in danger. Tsuzuki's heart throbbed just thinking about his partner. They had all looked for him and Muraki, and couldn't find where the doctor had taken the teen.

"You think if we do something to this portrait it'll affect Muraki?" Watari asked.

"Yes like it did Jonathan and the boys. I don't know why Emanuel painted it but I suspect it was for some sort of control. Though Muraki still seems to retain the ability to do what he wants," Tsuzuki said.

"Chances are Muraki doesn't know the portrait exists or it would have been destroyed," Tatsumi said.

"Yep. I think we could maybe use it as a bargaining chip to get Hisoka back," Tsuzuki said.

--

Hisoka screamed as he was dragged to his bedroom and flung on the bed. He scooted up against the headboard. Muraki was pissed. He and Hisoka had been battling it out verbally for the past two days and Muraki figured it was time to show the boy who was in charge.

"Don't touch me!" Hisoka yelled.

"Oh I'll do more than touch you. I'll make you realize I'm in charge here not you," Muraki hissed, undressing himself.

Hisoka's eyes went wide as Muraki advanced on him. Grabbing him by the legs, he swiftly pulled him down. Hisoka fought against him, pounding his fists on the naked flesh the was now laying on top of him.

"Don't touch me! Get off of me!" Hisoka screamed as his shirt was ripped off and his pants followed until he too, was naked.

He went to scream again as Muraki drove into him, which caught the scream halfway in his throat. He couldn't believe this. How could he have provoked the man so badly to have him rape him all over again?

_Tsuzuki please help me,_ Hisoka screamed in his mind.

"You're so tight bouya. So pleasurable. I love you," Muraki whispered against his ear, licking and sucking on it.

Hisoka arched up, trying to get the man off of him, but that only made Muraki happier.

"Yes, keep moving with me," Muraki murmured, drunk on the sensation of being inside Hisoka again.

When he was done, he rolled off and grabbed the boy, holding him close to him as Hisoka cried for everything he'd just lost once again and for missing Tsuzuki.

"Stop crying. You'll get used to this. This is what couples do," Muraki said, rolling off the bed and dressing himself.

"We're not a couple. I don't belong to you. Just let me go!" Hisoka shouted.

"No bouya. I will never let you go," Muraki said, as he went to leave. "I have to work late tonight. I trust you'll behave while I'm out," with that he left the room and a crying Hisoka.

--

Tsuzuki looked up from the paperwork he was currently trying to fill in. He looked over at Watari, since the scientist had decided to keep him company in his office and asked,

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Watari asked.

"I thought I heard Hisoka screaming," Tsuzuki said.

"Maybe you did. You two are connected ever since you synched that one time plus now that you're a couple, you'll be more intuned with one another," Watari said.

"You think if I concentrated, I could find him?" Tsuzuki asked. Watari thought for a moment before answering, "Yeah. You want me to hypnotize you?"

"Could you try? Maybe later after these reports or Tatsumi will kill me," Tsuzuki said.

"You know dummy, if you wanted to find your partner, reports wouldn't stop you," Terazuma said from the doorway, then walked away before Tsuzuki could answer him.

"He's right. Let's do it now Watari," Tsuzuki said.

"TERAZUMA NO!" Wakaba yelled.

Watari and Tsuzuki ran into the break room where the scream came from. Tsuzuki's eyes widened as he saw the portrait of Muraki, which he had left in the lab, not the break room, and Terazuma holding a lighter to the corner of it.

"Terazuma don't!" Tsuzuki yelled.

"You people are making me sick. I say we get rid of this portrait and then seriously look for the kid," Terazuma said angrily.

"You think I'm not seriously looking for him? I have no idea where Muraki took him! What would you know anyway?" Tsuzuki yelled.

Terazuma put the lighter away and punched Tsuzuki in the face, making Tsuzuki wobble and fall back into Watari.

"Seriously Tsuzuki, you could be more convincing. Destroy the painting and then we'll find the kid. Something about this portrait doesn't sit well with me. It's almost alive," Terazuma said.

"You know, you didn't have to punch me! I am looking for him. But I don't want anything to happen to him by destroying this portrait, though you might be right. Light it up," Tsuzuki said.


	10. Meeting

With the portrait burned, Tatsumi was livid. He couldn't believe they'd torched it without talking to him first. What was more was that Tsuzuki seemed to be defending Terazuma and to think about why that was, was giving Tatsumi a migraine.

"Next time you decide something like this, please fill me in beforehand. Now, Watari tells me he's going to us hynosis on you to help find Kurosaki?" Tatsumi asked Tsuzuki.

Tsuzuki nodded and finished cleaning up the ashes left over from the burned painting. They were wrong though. Nothing changed in Muraki except he became crueler towards Hisoka. But he still professed his love and desire to be with the boy.

"Ah I love you bouya," Muraki said rolling off of him, panting for breath.

"You know, I have a name. If you're going to rape me everyday and night why not call me by my name?" Hisoka snapped.

Muraki laughed, "Cause you're my boy and I like calling you bouya, Hi-so-ka," he said, deliberately stretching out the name.

"Whatever. Just get out of here. I'm sleepy," Hisoka said, grimacing as he moved. The pain in his backside slightly less inflamed now that Muraki had been raping him daily.

"Sleep well darling bouya," Muraki said as he walked out of the room.

Hisoka grit his teeth. He hated being with Muraki. Hated feeling the man moving inside him. Hated everything that his life had now become. He missed Tsuzuki, the sparkle in his purple eyes, the way he ate pie like it was the best thing in the whole world. He especially missed how he could look at him and he would just melt from all the love he saw in those amazing eyes.

"God, I miss you so much Tsu," Hisoka cried into his pillow.

--

"Just concentrate on my voice and soon you'll be asleep. Think of Hisoka and try to focus on him," Watari said softly.

He counted down and slowly, Tsuzuki fell into a trance. Tsuzuki focused on Hisoka. Only Hisoka and soon, he found himself in a dark room, with a bed between the windows and a form sleeping in the middle. He walked over to the bed, looked down at the sleeping figure. It was Hisoka, and he was crying in his sleep.

"Hisoka," Tsuzuki whispered at the whimpering figure.

"Tsu, I miss you so much. Please find me," Hisoka mumbled in his sleep.

"Hisoka, I'm here, well not here, wake up," Tsuzuki whispered and Hisoka sat up sleepily.

"Tsu!" Hisoka exclaimed, wrapping his arms around his partner as they tumbled on the bed, "How are you here?"

"Watari hynotized me and I reached for you through our connection," Tsuzuki told him, "I'm not really here though so I can't take you out of here."

"I understand. It's enough seeing you. Do you know where this is?" Hisoka asked.

Tsuzuki shook his head. "No, I didn't get to see the outside. My conciousness just brought me here to you. Are you hurt? Has he done anything to you?" he asked and he knew the answer without Hisoka having to tell him when the boy looked away.

"Please don't make me tell you," Hisoka whispered.

"Alright baby, I won't. We'll deal with it later. Try to get him to take you outside so you can see where this place is, so we can get you back. I miss you so much," Tsuzuki whispered and almost started crying.

"Please don't cry Tsu. It's alright really. I can handle it if I know you love me no matter what happens," Hisoka said.

"I do love you baby. No matter what. It's time. I have to go," Tsuzuki said sadly.

Hisoka nodded and kissed him on the lips closing his eyes to try to savor the moment as Tsuzuki faded away.

--

"Wake up Tsuzuki," Watari said.

"Watari, I could have used more time you know," Tsuzuki said. He noticed Tatsumi and Terazuma were also now in the room.

"You can't stay in that form for too long or you'll disconnect from your own form. Does that make sense?" Watari said. Tsuzuki nodded.

"Muraki raped him again. I need to find him fast before he does it again. I asked Hisoka to get Muraki to take him outside to see where they were. I'm not sure the doctor will do it though," Tsuzuki told them.

"So, Muraki is up to his old tricks. We have to find the kid," Terazuma said from his slouched position by the window.

Everyone nodded.


	11. Promise to be Good

"You're promising a lot just to go outside bouya," Muraki said the next day.

"I know. But I'm tired of being cooped up in this house. I want some fresh air please? I'll behave from now on. I'll even stop fighting you when you have sex with me," Hisoka pleaded.

He needed to get outside. He had to find out where Muraki was keeping him. Muraki didn't look like he was buying it though.

"Maybe next time I have sex with you Hisoka, you'll show me how much of a good boy you can be. Then I'll think about taking you outside as a reward," Muraki said, walking out of his room.

_Dammit,_ Hisoka thought.

"Fine," Hisoka conceded.

--

"You look disgusted Tsuzuki," Watari said.

"I am disgusted. My lover is being raped and kept captive by a psychopath and I can't help him. Can you hypnotize me again tonight Watari?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Sure but we gotta keep it to a minimum," Watari said and Tsuzuki nodded.

--

"Asshole," Hisoka said as Muraki left for the night shift at work. He laid down and fell asleep, but was woken up when Tsuzuki said his name.

He wanted to know if he'd managed to get outside and when told no, Tsuzuki had frowned. He then told him he had to do something extra good and willing, meaning he had to be good in bed for Muraki to believe he was worthy of the reward of going outside.

"I don't want to know you're sleeping with him Soka," Tsuzuki said, frowning, "I don't want to think about him touching you when only I should be the one doing things to you like that."

"I know Tsu, but I have to do something. I don't care what he does to my body. He doesn't have my heart. Only you do," Hisoka said, sitting up straight but hanging his head.

"Hisoka, please get him to get you outside to find out where this place is. I need to get you back. Even Terazuma is trying to find you, we all miss you. But me especially," Tsuzuki said, tears forming.

"He told me he loves me Tsu. Why do you think he said that?" Hisoka asked.

"Because he's got some weird obsession with you," Tsuzuki said. Hisoka bit his lip.

"I'll get him to take me outside tomorrow ok? Please don't keep connecting this way, you could lose yourself in this," Hisoka said.

"If I lose myself trying to find you then I'll know I did something right. It's my fault for letting you get kidnapped anyway," Tsuzuki.

"Tsu, it's not your fault. You better go. Muraki will be home soon and I can't get into trouble with him if I want to go outside. I love you please remember I don't blame you for this so please don't blame yourself," Hisoka said, kissing his lover on the lips as the man faded away.

--

Hisoka woke up to someone undressing him and knew from the start who it was. He had the urge to cringe and pull away but knew, if he did that, he couldn't convince the doctor he was worthy of going outside.

When Muraki made love to him, Hisoka made sure to moan in the right places and arch up and act like he was enjoying it though, he felt sicker than ever just by pretending to enjoy being made love to by his murderer.

"So beautiful when you're not fighting me. Though, I can tell you're not enjoying this as much as you want me to believe you are," Muraki said afterwards as he got dressed.

"It's just new. I'll get better," Hisoka said defensively. Muraki chuckled and mussed up his hair while kissing him on the lips.

"I will take you on a picnic outside today for your efforts though bouya. Get some rest," Muraki said as he left the room and Hisoka gasped as he realized, he was going outside.


	12. Letting Go

"Bouya, I have something to say to you before I take you outside. We're not in the city. But if you try to get away from me, I'll kill your partner and lover understand?" Muraki said.

And something died inside Hisoka. Kill Tsuzuki? That meant he was trapped with Muraki forever.

Swallowing hard, he nodded. He just had to get outside and find out where they were and then, he could try to stretch his empathy to contact Tsuzuki. But he wouldn't try to get away since he knew, Muraki always kept his promises.

--

After lunch, Muraki grabbed Hisoka and carried him upstairs. Hisoka had to choke back any snide comments he wanted to make so all he said was, "I thought you were taking me outside not just taking me?"

"I'm taking you upstairs so you can change into something befitting the beach. Yes, we're at the beach and I expect you to behave. It's a private beach so don't worry about anyone seeing us," Muraki told him.

"I see. I'll behave," Hisoka replied.

"Good bouya," Muraki said.

--

When Muraki opened the door so Hisoka could go outside, he had to chant a few words to break the barrier he'd put around the house which was keeping the boy locked up. But nevertheless, Hisoka was happy when he smelled the fresh air mixed with salt and sand.

Hisoka couldn't help himself, he ran up to the water line, letting it lap at his ankles. He was in a pair of shorts with a tshirt that Muraki had picked out for him to wear. He was watching out of the corner of his eyes as Muraki sat down on a towel.

"The water's nice," he yelled to Muraki.

"Is it really? Glad you're enjoying yourself bouya," Muraki said.

"You really hate my name or something don't you?" Hisoka said, coming to sit next to the doctor.

"I'm used to calling you bouya," Muraki said honestly.

"Are you ever letting me go?" Hisoka asked.

"I don't think so Hisoka. I'm enjoying having you here," Muraki told him.

"Please just let me go. I've had enough really. I miss my job and my friends," the empath told him.

"I'll think about it," Muraki replied, "Now, enjoy the rest of your day. I'll be back soon."

"Where are you going?" Hisoka asked.

"To work. But just so you know, there's barriers around this beach, in case you were wanting to try to escape," Muraki said as he walked away.

"Please stay! I'm so tired of being alone," Hisoka said before he could stop himself.

"Well now bouya, I didn't know you liked my company that much," Muraki answered.

"It's not that! It's I'm tired of being by myself. You took everything away from me. I want some company. Even if it is you," Hisoka said.

"I'll stay then. For a bit," Muraki agreed.

--

"Again Watari. Tonight. I want to find out if he got outside. But first I'm going to see if Muraki is at work," Tsuzuki said. "Maybe convince him to let Hisoka go."

"You really think he'll just let Hisoka go?" Watari asked.

"Not really. But I have to ask," Tsuzuki said, walking out of the lab.

--

"Alright. You look like you've had enough sun for one day. You're red as a lobster," Muraki told Hisoka, who was beginning to sweat and feel sick.

"I don't want to go inside yet!" Hisoka exclaimed.

"Well, you're going. You seem sick and I need you well," Muraki said, putting a hand to Hisoka's forehead. Which was flaming hot. "You're sick. Why didn't you say something?"

"Because you would make me go back inside and I don't want to go yet," Hisoka told him.

"Well we're going inside. You need something to bring your fever down," Muraki said standing up and grabbing hold of the boy, lifting him into his arms and walking towards the house.

--

Muraki was right. Hisoka was sick. He was vomiting and had the chills. Muraki took him to the hospital only because he had no choice. He met Tsuzuki there and was instantly pissed off.

"Muraki! Where is Hisoka?" Tsuzuki demanded.

"In ICU. He's very sick," Muraki said.

"How could he be sick? He's a shinigami. We don't get sick," Tsuzuki said, glaring.

"Well, perhaps being with me has made him more human. Either way, I'm giving him back. I don't want him to die," Muraki told him, "Again that is."

"That's it? You're just walking away? After everything you've done you're just giving up?" Tsuzuki demanded.

"Yes. I love the bouya and giving him up so he can live is all I can do to show him that. Take care of him. He loves you. But he can no longer be with me," Muraki said, walking away.

Tsuzuki just stood there. Not really believing after everything that the man would just give up so easily.

--

Walking into the ICU, Tsuzuki went to Hisoka's side.

"Soka," he whispered.

"Tsu," Hisoka mumbled.

"It's alright. I'm going to take you up to Watari okay? Muraki left. He said he loved you but you can't be with him anymore," Tsuzuki told the boy.

--

Hisoka was glad that Muraki let him go, though, he still didn't understand why. Up in Meifu, he was slowly starting to get better and was once again with Tsuzuki. The next time they ran into Muraki was three months later when Hisoka was well.

"Why did you let me go?" Hisoka asked.

"I would have thought you'd be happy that I did bouya," Muraki said.

"I am but I want to know why," Hisoka said.

"Because, I didn't want you to die again and I knew, I couldn't keep you," Muraki told him.

"I see. Thank you for letting me go," Hisoka said.

"You're welcome," Muraki said before walking away, "Hisoka," He added, making Hisoka smile.

Maybe there was hope for him yet.


End file.
